


Как не надо делать подарки

by Evichii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Юсон опасливо положил телефон на стол, только сейчас подумав о том, что, возможно, зря вспылил. Севен всё же для него старался, как-никак.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Kudos: 5





	Как не надо делать подарки

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Диан, с Днём рождения~  
> Хоть и немного с запозданием, но всё же :D
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5050722)

ZEN: С какой это радости я должен приезжать к тебе?!

Jumin: Потому что мне скучно?

ZEN: …

ZEN: Пока этот комок шерсти находится в твоём доме, я и ногой не переступлю его порог, ясно?!

Jumin: То есть, ты согласен поужинать?

ZEN: ТЫ ВООБЩЕ МЕНЯ СЛУШАЕШЬ???!!!

Jumin: Да, и я не увидел ничего, что могло бы помешать нашему ужину. Ресторан подойдёт?

Юсон тактично молчал, решив не вмешиваться в спор этих двоих в чате. Чайник уже закипал, так что пришлось его выключить и залить горячей водой быстрорастворимый кофе. Джумин наверняка к такому напитку даже не притронулся бы, но Юсон не мог позволить себе личного повара или супердорогую кофе-машину, так что пришлось довольствоваться тем, что есть. Он размешивал крупные тёмные гранулы, громко звякая ложкой о внутренние стенки чашки и наблюдая за падающими за окном снежинками.

Рика улетела отмечать Рождество с Ви куда-то в Европу — то есть, просто променяла свою семью на какого-то фотографа. Будто сувениры из Франции/Италии/Греции/Германии могли заменить ему единственную двоюродную сестру. Юсон тяжело выдохнул и закутался в плед, при этом чуть не смахнув кружку кофе со стола. Уф, пронесло.

LOLOL загружался в разы дольше обычного. Неужели сервера так забиты в канун Рождества?..  
В любом случае, стоило чем-нибудь себя занять, так что он взял в руки телефон, возвращая на экран приложение чата.  
О, так Севен всё же объявился.

707: Элли!~

ZEN: Комок шерсти.

Jumin: Её зовут Элизабет III. Не «Элли», не «комок шерсти». Элизабет III.

ZEN: Это не отменяет того факта, что она комок шерсти.

707: Элли очень милый комок шерсти О: Так бы её и затискал^^

Jumin: …

Jumin: Пожалуй, я всё же усилю охрану. А ты собирайся — я уже отправил за тобой своего водителя.

ZEN: Надеюсь, это ты Севену? ^^"""

Jumin: Люсиэлю? Кажется, о ресторане я говорил с тобой.

707: КАК ЭТО МИЛО, БЛАГОСЛОВЛЯЮ ВАС, АМИНЬ.

Jumin:???

ZEN: Я? С НИМ?! ДА НИ ЗА ЧТО!

707: Ой, да ладно — с мальчиками тоже здорово. Ты ещё не знаешь, от чего отказываешься!

Юсон поперхнулся и, откашлявшись, перечитал сообщения ещё раз. Кажется, ему не показалось.

Yoosung⋆: Что, прости?

707: О, Юсон!

ZEN: Что, прости? [2]

707: Я думал все знают, что я бисексуал, лолол

Yoosung⋆: Нет, не все!

Jumin: Я знал.

ZEN: …и почему я не удивлён.

Jumin: Ты уже оделся? Если я буду ждать слишком долго, то придётся тебя наказать.

707: OMG!!!

707: <3

707: Мистер Директор, можно я буду твоим фанатом? *-*

ZEN: Эй, а как же я? >_>

707: То есть, ты рад наказанию от Джумина?~

Юсон перестал следить за чатом, обдумывая новую информацию.  
Севен — бисексуал?..  
Нет, с одной стороны, это было вполне в его стиле, но вот с другой… Как это… Вообще?..

Кофе остыл, телефон вибрировал от постоянных сообщений, снег за окном продолжал падать громадными хлопьями.  
Картинки, возникающие в голове Юсона, совсем ему не нравились — он и сам не ожидал от себя такой яркой и реалистичной фантазии (даже щёки раскраснелись). Экран, наконец, мигнул белым, что означало начало проигрыша заставки. Он встал и приложил руку к груди, пытаясь промычать что-то похожее на мелодию из видео. Заставка кончилась, и теперь игра предлагала ему выбрать сервер. Юсон накрыл телефон подушкой и хрустнул пальцами, готовясь к напряжённой борьбе с виртуальными противниками.  
…но всё снова пошло не так.

Разблокировать телефон трясущимися руками оказалось не так просто.

707: Юсон!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!

707: Ю

707: С

707: О

707: Н

707: ЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮСЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯяяяяЯЯЯЯ

Yoosung⋆: СЕВЕН, КАКОГО ЧЁРТА?!

707: О, ты призвался^^ Я уже минут 10 тебя зову

707: И, судя по капсу, ты таки зашёл в LOLOL. Как тебе?~

Yoosung⋆: ЧТО ТЫ НАДЕЛАЛ

707: Боже, прекрати писать большими буквами — мне кажется, что ты на меня кричишь Т_Т

Yoosung⋆: Я И КРИЧУ

707: Ладно-ладно, я понял. Тебе что, не понравилось?

Yoosung⋆: Ты о том, что у меня 999 уровень из возможных восьмидесяти и фиолетовый шмот, который должны были добавить только в следующем обновлении?!

707: Да^^

Yoosung⋆: Нет, не понравилось! Я полгода собирал свою экипировку и месяцами проходил одни и те же инсты не для того, чтобы меня называли читером!

707: …то есть, ты расстроился из-за того, что я взломал сервер и сделал тебя самым крутым игроком?..

Yoosung⋆: Конечно расстроился!

707: Ты так грустил из-за отъезда Рики, и я подумал, что это будет неплохим подарком на Рождество

707: Прости Т_Т

Он несколько раз хлопнул ресницами, осмысливая сказанное.  
Севен понял, что Юсон собирается все праздники проторчать дома и заметил его настроение?.. Что ж, даже он иногда бывает милым и внимательным.  
Стоп. Так это должен был быть подарок?!  
Он стучал по экрану сразу двумя большими пальцами, будто так мог вложить в сообщение всё своё негодование.

Yoosung⋆: Подарок?! Его обычно делают своими руками или покупают и вручают лично! А ты — обычный трус, который боится вылезти из дома и навестить друзей! А ещё у тебя фантазии нет на нормальные подарки!

707: Это у МЕНЯ нет фантазии?!

707: Жди.

*707 покинул чат-комнату*

Юсон опасливо положил телефон на стол, только сейчас подумав о том, что, возможно, зря вспылил. Севен всё же для него старался, как-никак. Экран потух, а затем игра снова загрузилась: у его персонажа был восьмидесятый уровень и комплект синего снаряжения, заточенный на четырнадцать. Всё, как было. Только вот играть уже не хотелось.

В чате больше никого не осталось. Отлистав назад, он прочёл окончание ссоры Зена и Джумина — эти двое пришли к некоему подобию соглашения (если быть совсем точным, то Джумин пригрозил приехать за Зеном лично, а тот, зная о невероятной способности мистера Хана разбивать любое транспортное средство, пообещал собраться в кратчайшие сроки).  
Севен тоже сказал, что приедет — значит ли это, что и Юсону стоит одеться?..

— _Или совсем раздеться_ , — подсказало воображение, но он тряхнул головой и хлопнул себя по щекам.

Юсон посмотрел на себя: спальные голубые штаны и тонкий плед на плечах навряд ли подходят для встречи гостей. Он чертыхнулся и начал перебирать шкаф, остановив свой выбор на очень тёплом и объёмном белом свитере и джинсах. Снег снегом, но за окном было плюс семь, и он не таял сразу же только из-за огромного количества этого самого снега, который успел укрыть улицу искрящимся покрывалом. Даже красиво.

Приятный для слуха рёв мотора он слышал даже со второго этажа. Юсон вновь выругался — не хватало, чтобы ещё соседи сбежались, а они наверняка бы это сделали, ведь Севен приехал на одной из своих «крошек», а именно на красной ламборджини. У него не было ничего более неприметного?!  
Высокая фигура двинулась к лестнице, и он побежал к двери, надеясь как можно быстрее спасти Севена и себя от ненужных расспросов.

В последний раз вживую они виделись с полгода назад. Юсон честно думал, что подрос, но это либо не было правдой, либо Севен подрос тоже: он всё так же смотрел на него сверху вниз сквозь прозрачное стекло очков. Их почему-то хотелось снять — Юсон мог поклясться, что они являются своего рода маской, помогающей поддерживать образ весёлого и надоедливого Севена.

— Йо! Всё никак не осмелишься отпустить волосы? — в его тоне не было насмешки, поэтому Юсон не смог обидеться.

— Не думаю, что это будет удобно, — отвёл он взгляд в сторону, приглаживая рукой натурально каштановые пряди. Пальцы нащупали заколку, которую он забыл снять в спешке, и от этого стало немного стыдно.

— О, не трогай, тебе идёт.

Рука Севена немного задержалась на чужом запястье, и это почему-то выбило обоих из колеи.

— Слушай, — Севен взъерошил рыжие вихры, смущённо смотря куда-то в пол. — Ты прости, что… Ну, за LOLOL. И да, ты прав — я обычный трус и совсем не умею выбирать подарки. Если подумать, то я их и не делал никогда, наверное.

— Но ты же приехал, — удивился он, и Севен удивился вместе с ним, будто только что осознал этот факт.

Его растерянность выглядела так забавно, что Юсон засмеялся, прикрывая рот рукой.  
Общаться с ним вживую гораздо веселее.

— Если так хочешь сделать мне подарок, то можем поехать в торговый центр и выбрать что-нибудь.

— Вдвоём? — снова удивился Севен.

— Ну да. К тому же, всегда хотел покататься на такой тачке, — Юсон дружески толкнул его в плечо кулаком. — Как тебе идея?

— Это… Странно. Но мне нравится. Наверное. Не знаю. Чёрт, что я… — Севен прикрыл глаза рукой. — Прости, я слишком привык к чату.

Юсон понимающе кивнул. Желание снять очки и вместе с тем дурацкую маску только усилилось, но что-то подсказывало ему повременить с этим действием. Может, он сам когда-нибудь откроется?..

Сейчас же открылась только дверь ламборджини — эффектно вверх, и Севен даже подал ему руку, помогая сесть. Он что, похож на девчонку?!  
Разговор о бисексуальности вспомнился очень некстати, и Юсон тут же постарался его забыть, что совершенно не получалось.

Снег продолжал падать. Пальцы Севена постукивали по оплётке руля, а сам он выглядел очень и очень круто.  
И ещё они ехали в торговый центр за подарками в канун Рождества, совсем как милая парочка.  
Юсон зарылся носом в ворот свитера, подумав, что, возможно, и сам является бисексуалом.


End file.
